


Last dance (R27)

by peachpeachpeace



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Death’s present, Last Dance, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Original Character(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, soft, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpeachpeace/pseuds/peachpeachpeace
Summary: Before people actually die, they will be given a present from Death. How would Tsuna act towards it?
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Last dance (R27)

Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead.

The opponent Famiglia made a raid when he and Reborn were on their personal trip to Japan. As a bullet headed to the private tutor of the most powerful mafia boss, with no thought for his own safety, Tsuna unconsciously stood in front of Reborn and took the bullet for him. 

"Bang!"

A shot hit right in the heart of the young boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

His body was bleeding, and his mind started to feel empty. The wound tortured him so much, yet not a single groan came out from his mouth. Somehow, deep inside the soul, Tsuna sensed it would happen, sooner or later. 

He knew his death was definitely coming.

But what he didn't know was, it came earlier than he had expected.

Tsuna still had tons of work he had to, and wanted to accomplish, but now everything is ruined. Because that brunette is no longer living in this beautiful world, and now peacefully lying in Death's arms.

The dreadful red color of blood from Tsuna's wound overflowed the cold ground. Red, black, a little bit of yellow flame, and the blurry horrified face of his lover Reborn were the last things that the Decimo could see and were painfully engraved on his heart.

Everything slowly turned dark, and all he could hear was some deep whispers from his lover.

"Please, don't leave me..."

Much as he wanted to give Reborn a gentle kiss on his lips to comfort him, and say a last goodbye, or to see his beloved for the last time, Tsuna just couldn't even open his eyes, or simply lift up his hand. The brunette could only desperately let himself fall into darkness, leaving his parents, friends, famiglia, and his beloved behind at a young age.

'Why me, that’s what I have asked myself for my entire life, haha."

'Dammit! I'm just in my twenties and there're still millions of things I want to do, especially with Reborn...'

'It's just...so unfair...'

Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead.

But death is just like a blink of eyes, he guessed. 

The next time the Decimo opened his caramel eyes, he saw himself standing in a huge white room, with no doors or decoration, while a tall figure deliberately was coming to his place, holding a scythe in his hand.

'Is that...Death, perhaps?' The brunette asked himself, as the guy in the black hood was just standing within an inch from him.

"Hi. I guess you come to bring me to the place I shall belong to, don't you?" Tsuna gently smiled with the strange man standing in front of him, then asked.

But there was nothing but silence as an answer to him, making Tsuna feel a bit awkward. Suddenly, the man put one of his bony hands on the capo's shoulder, while the other held his slender waist. At the same time, the light in the room was turned off, leaving the brunette inside patiently waiting in darkness with Death side by side and tangle of thoughts.

"Wait, we're going right now?" Tsuna confusingly asked the man.

"No, silly. How about we have a dance first, then go later, Dame-Tsuna?" A familiar deep voice replied to him.

'No way, that voice—'

Tsuna thought he must be crazy, because when the light was turned on, the reaper was no longer see anywhere. Instead, the familiar man who was supposed alive, Reborn, was standing right in front of him, gently holding his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Reborn...No—! How the hell are you here? You're alive right?!" The Decimo yelled, angrily grasped the great hitman's collar.

He didn't understand why he was so furious, even though a second before he wanted to see his lover so bad. 

Perhaps they shouldn't meet each other this way, at this mysterious place.

A finger was suddenly put on Tsuna’s soft lips, preventing him from letting out any more confused and irritated sound. The brunette looked up, surprisingly seeing his lover, Reborn, tenderly smiled at him. Never in his previous life has he witnessed such a smile like that from Reborn, not even when they were in their wedding or on their honeymoon.

Now the young boss didn’t know whether he should be happy since his lover finally knew how to smile sweetly, instead of smirking, or he should be frightened.

“There, there. Why are you always so hasty, Dame-Tsuna? Where have you thrown away all the manners I taught you, huh?” The hitman said, while both of his hands still placed on the younger lover’s waist.

To the brunette’s surprise, when the music came out of nowhere in the room, one hand of Reborn had already held his shoulder, leading him to follow the rhythms of the Waltz. Under the shimmering light of candles, Tsuna slowly calmed down. He decided to throw away all the skeptical thoughts inside his mind and enjoy every second of the dance with his beloved.

Because this could be his last dance before truly leaving.

And this would be the last time he could clearly see his lover, Reborn.

Did he regret it? 

Tsuna did think that he might later regret sacrificing his life to save Reborn’s life. And he had thousands of reasons to be so. 

But he guessed wrong this time.

“Why did you do that, Tsuna?” The hitman asked.

“I don’t know, haha. I just did it spontaneously.” The brunette replied, reluctantly laughed. “My intuition told me that you were in danger, and my instinct made me stand out to protect you before I could think anything else.” 

“Are you stupid? You should have known I could dodge it. A scratch couldn’t kill me, nor did a bullet itself as I own Sun flame, remember?” Reborn nearly yelled at him, but then just sighed deeply.

“I already said I don’t know! Even if you’re the number one hitman in the earth, everyday is not Sunday. It’s not like you can defeat everyone on your own. And if it wasn’t because I love you to the moon and back…”

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi saved Reborn because he loves him so much. It was love that made Tsuna, with no thoughts, acted immediately. It was love that made him ignore his own life and sacrifice it for his beloved.

Tsuna didn’t regret saving Reborn.

But what he did regret was that he didn’t live a life to the fullest.

Now he couldn’t fulfill the promise to travel around the world with his mom and dad, or tutor Lambo in mathematics, or playing baseball with Yamamoto and Gokudera, or have a peaceful dinner with all guardians without having a fight out of sudden.

Last but not least, he hadn’t lived enough as a lover with Reborn, since all they had just done was married. 

It was way too soon for him to leave.

But he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

“...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that—” Tsuna muttered. 

“No, you’re right. There’s nothing you need to be sorry about.” The hitman said, gently stroked the brunette’s spiky hair. “You have done your best, Tsuna. It’s over now. Thank you, for everything.”

Music had stopped already since they started to argue. 

After finishing their dance, Reborn suddenly gave Tsuna a hug and then softly kissed on his younger lover’s cheek.

“My time has come, hasn’t it?” Tsuna asked, but he knew the answer no way could be a no. “It’s me who should say thank you, for this last sweet present... Thank you, Death…”

“Yes, my dear. You will soon start a new life at the end of the tunnel, or you can choose to wait there and reincarnate later, perhaps with your beloved, my dear.” The man changed back to his original form, an old man with a beard and his ragged black hood, saying to the brunette. “It’s up to you, but whichever your choice is, I wish you good luck, my dear.”

“Thank you.” The Decimo smiled peacefully, then craned his neck to kiss on Death’s forehead before saying the goodbye. “If you can, please tell him that I’m sorry, and that I love him so much so he’d better not waste his life. I will wait and check on him later.” 

“Sure I will. Now go, my son.” The old man tenderly hugged him for the last time, said.

Tsuna nodded, then he slowly turned to flickering light spots before vanishing into the void.

That night, Reborn had a weird dream. An old man came to him, whispering into his ears some mysterious sounds then disappeared. 

He couldn’t remember what the content was. But the next morning, the other guardians found out that their number one hitman was crying in his sleep, since his pillow was a bit wet, and his eyes were reddish.

“I’ll wait, Tsuna. I’ll wait.”

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by the idea of mhwbink.
> 
> When people die, Death will hold their hand and transform into the figures of their beloved.
> 
> They will have a familiar dance while Death will be asking them what happened, and then gently telling them everything is over now.
> 
> Some people will cry and collapse, unable to finish their dance. Some will happily smile during the whole dance with enjoyment and happiness. And some may shed tears but still keep their smile and dance while wiping out the tears.
> 
> But there’s always one thing people have in common. They will hug Death and say thank you before turning into light spots and vanishing.
> 
> People call that dance the last present that Death gives to you.


End file.
